Notice Me
by ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Matthew Williams thinks the dance events that are held each month are the stupidest things ever, until his secret crush Gilbert Beilschmidt asks him to dance. PruCan awesomeness! This is the closest to slash I've ever gotten, be nice.


Matthew Williams strode purposefully through the club, trying to not knock into any of the other dancing countries. These events were such a waste of time, in his unprofessional opinion. Why have a dance once a month when he was already forced to socialize with the other countries once a month for the meetings anyway? He quickly found a seat in the darkest corner of the club. No one ever spoke to him in the meetings, much less the events, so what was the point?

The tall blond noticed Gilbert Beilschmidt was being especially rowdy tonight, all but stripping down much to the amusement of his best friends Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. Matthew also noticed Ludwig Beilschmidt getting increasingly angrier with his older brother, even with Feliciano Vargas trying to distract him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert appearing in front of him, hand extended politely.

"Would you like to dance?" the albino asked over the roaring music.

"Depends on what you mean by dance," Matthew retorted, not moving. "I noticed you earlier and that looked more like having sex than dancing."

"You did notice then?" Laughing at Matthew's blush, Gilbert continued, "I was hoping you would."

"Fine. Only one song though."

Matthew took the offered hand and stood, allowing himself to be led gently to the center of the club. The countries around them paid no attention to the pair, which was a lucky thing, Matthew thought, since he had no idea how to dance. Gilbert stepped in close to the blond and Matthew thought he could smell beer on his breath.

"What kind of awesome dances do you know?" Gilbert asked, leaning in to talk and be heard.

"I only- well, I only know how to waltz, actually." Matthew blushed again, looking at his shoes and taking a step back.

"C'mon Mattie loosen up a little, here let me show you some stuff."

Gilbert put his hands on Matthew's waist and pulled him close with a little more strength than intended, causing the taller country to fall into him. When Matthew's hands were on his shoulders, Gilbert leaned in again and said to him, "you are doing fine Mattie, do relax a little."

The blond laughed and made up his mind to take full advantage of this moment. If some random country was going to notice him, it may as well be Gilbert. Besides, Gilbert was super hot, with his maroon eyes and silver hair, and his confidence was enough to make anyone stammer. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Matthew focused on dancing, or rather, jumping around, with the shorter country.

When the song was over, Gilbert hesitated just long enough before letting him go that Matthew leaned in and said softly, "If you want, we could get drinks. I'll pay."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Canada?" Gilbert asked, laughing, but Matthew could clearly see the blush spreading across his face.

"It's only flirting if you accept, Mr. Prussia," Matthew shot back.

"You. You are quick."

Matthew blushed, then responded, "I grew up with Alfred Jones, remember?"

"Ah yes, you were Arthur and Francis' colonies were you not?"

"Yep, that was us."

"You certainly grew into a fine country, y'know."

"It seems like you're flirting with me, now, Gilbert."

"You do not seem to mind."

Taking a second to think about his actions up until that point, Matthew looked the albino straight in the eye and leaned forward to kiss him.

Gilbert tasted of beer and some kind of wurst. In moments, Gilbert had his arms wrapped around Matthew's waist. After breaking apart for breath, the blond noticed that they still were not being watched by any of the other countries.

"Gilbert, do you wanna - do you wanna get out for a little while?" he asked.

"What do you want to do?" Gilbert responded, blushing.

"I wanna be noticed."

"I notice you."

"Notice me more."

Gilbert took that as permission to pull the taller country down and kiss him harshly. If all truth be told, it had been so long since his last encounter with anyone, he didn't care if it was a random hookup with a random country.

"You can come to my room," the albino said softly when they came apart again. "West should be spending the night in Feliciano's room."

"Sure. I'll order up some drinks, what do you want?"

"You want to be drunk?"

"You already are drunk, shouldn't I be too?"

Gilbert laughed. "I am not drunk, otherwise I would not have gone up to you."

"Just fucking take me already." Matthew blushed, having realized he actually said those words out loud.

Taking his hand, Gilbert led the blond away from the dancing countries and down the street to the hotel everyone was staying at. Going up in the elevator only resulted in more passionate kissing between the pair, and they barely broke apart to head down the hall to Gilbert's room.

The room had two beds, one strewn with clothes and the other had just a suitcase on top.

"Are you mph-" Matthew found himself trapped under the Prussian, being kissed again. He laughed into Gilbert's mouth, then gently pulled apart and asked, "Are you sure Ludwig won't be coming in?"

"I am sure, Mattie. Now, should I strip you or do you want to do the honors yourself?"

Blushing, Matthew undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, then looked up at Gilbert, who was shamelessly staring.

"I knew you were hot already," Gilbert started, then hesitated. "I did not think-"

That was all the blond needed to yank him down for kissing, and then caressing, and finally…

* * *

Gilbert had insisted they spend the night after alone, so naturally Matthew had made his way to the room he was sharing with Alfred, who at that point was dead asleep from drinking and dancing. The blond thought about the whirlwind of events that had happened. How could he possibly have had sex with Gilbert Beilschmidt, his long-term secret crush?

The next morning led to a very sleepy Matthew strolling casually into the conference room after his twin. He noticed Gilbert's eyes were redder than usual, then shook his head with a blush. It was just sex, just a hookup.

Gilbert saw Matthew look over, and turned to talk to his brother just in time. He couldn't let the blond see that he may or may not have been crying. Ludwig, altogether confused, took note of the twinge in Gilbert's voice and decided to ask him about it later.

Matthew spent the entire meeting staring at the albino. He wanted to go over and casually ask him on a date, but thought it might not be a good idea if last night was supposed to just be a hookup.

* * *

The next month found Matthew in exactly the same state of annoyance at his fellow countries. He kept looking up at Gilbert, who seemed to always be looking away when he did so, but dancing roguishly enough that the blond caught himself staring occasionally. Then Gilbert dismissed himself from his friends, and Matthew gasped as he realized exactly where the albino was heading: straight for him.

"Hey you," the Prussian said with a smile.

"Salut, Gil," Matthew responded, unable to hold back his own smile.

"Want to dance?"

"Only one song."

It was formality, Matthew thought to himself as he allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor. Pretty soon, they'd be tangled together on a bed barely big enough for the two of them and-

He shook his head. His face was bright red and Gilbert was already pulling him closer to kiss. No scent of beer this time, Matthew noticed, before giving himself over completely to the dancing.

"You have gotten better at this, Mattie," Gilbert said to him over the music.

"No, I'm just excited about what comes after," Matthew admitted.

"You should have said so! We can get out of here any time!"

"But your friends-" Matthew began to protest, only to be kissed roughly.

"Do you want me or not?" Gilbert winked, and Matthew felt his face heat up again.

"Notice me, then, Gil."

* * *

Breathing heavily, Matthew laid next to Gilbert on the now very frumpled bed. Gilbert, also winded, glanced at the blond before saying, "stay the night, then?"

"Hmm. I'll consider it." Matthew looked up at him, then smiled and kissed him lightly. "Only if you don't mention this to anyone."

"Of course," Gilbert scoffed. "You think the Great Prussia would ever tantalize the world with the knowledge that he slept with someone?"

"Huh, you don't do this much, do you?"

Gilbert blushed slightly, then turned away. "No," he said quietly.

"I guess I'm just used to it, not having a partner." Shrugging, Matthew sat up. "If you want, we don't have to mention it ever again…"

As he stood to leave the room, Gilbert grabbed his wrist.

"Why would I want that?" the albino asked.

"Y'know, casual sex, hookups, it never works out?" Matthew found himself whispering.

"Do you want to know something?"

Matthew looked back down at Gilbert, who smiled at him sheepishly then continued. "I noticed you a long time ago, back when I was helping Alfred gain his independence from ol' bushy brows. I thought you were cute then, certainly someone worth getting to know. And as the years have come and gone, up until my, uh, dissolution, I have gotten to know you better. I was wondering, would you accompany me to next month's meeting?"

Standing quite shocked, Matthew opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "You noticed me all the way back then?"

Gilbert nodded. "You do not have to say yes, in fact, I probably should not have asked, but it seemed ok, what with what we have already done…" He stared down at the floor.

"Gil, let's try going on a date first, ok?"

Looking up, the albino saw Matthew smiling down at him. He nodded in agreement. "A date would be nice."

"Pick me up after tomorrow's meeting and we'll go to dinner, ok? And - and, if you want…" The blond leaned forward and kissed him lightly.


End file.
